Q: the untold story of the multi-verse game
by transwarp studios 'fanofytp
Summary: this has 4 different shows crossing over instead of just fairy tail and star trek voyager. dragon ball super and black bullet characters are also in here as well and this is my very first story so if there is any spelling errors please let me know right away. also there will be more characters than what is specified.
1. Chapter 1

first a minor note: this will be a star trek/fairy tail/dragon ball crossover with a bit of the anime "black bullet".

story rating: M

chapter 1: when Q turned the muitl-verse on a head

one day, at the fairy tail guild, lucy and natsu was having a meal with grey and erza when a mysterious figure appeared behind lucy. everyone in the guild instantly jumped up and was surprised at the man and the way he looked.

lucy: who the hell are you and how the fuck did you get inside our guild hall?

Q: i am Q of the Q continum and i come from another universe, lets all play a little game shall we?

natsu: like hell we will!

natsu charges torward Q with a fire dragon iron fist attack but Q snapped his fingers and natsu was teleported to janeways bridge aborad the USS Voyager

lucy: what the fuck just happened?

erza: i have no clue but it looks like he maybe a god of some form

Q: you would be correct erza and don't worr-

grey interrupts

grey: so where did natsu go anyways Q?

Q: well why don't you see for yourself mister grey.

in a snap, Q teleports everyone in his universe where natsu and the crew of the USS Voyager look for a answer.

janeway: what on earth is these people Q and why the hell are they on my BRIDGE?

Q: simple answer is from a completely different universe, but i think lucy here can give a better answer and while shes doing that i am gonna go to two other universes to look for more players

janeway: Q wait!

before captain janeway could say, Q instantly goes to the dragon ball universe...

janeway: ok which one of you is named lucy?

meanwhile, at gokus house, chichi is cooking up dinner for goku, pan, bulma and goten. goku senses a power level higher than his super sayian blue form but before he could say anything Q appeared and teleported everyone in the house as well as had trunks, vegeta, gohan, piccolo and krillin to janeways bridge.

janeway: ok if this keeps up, im gonna need a bigger bridge...

natsu: whos this freak with the spiked hair?

goku: im goku, its nice to meet you!

meanwhile in the black bullet universe, rentaro, enju, and tina are enjoying a nice bowl of ramen.

enju: rentaro can i have some more please?

tina: me too, that was great!

rentaro: ok ok, let me get to-

suddenly a person in a uniform appeared in the dining room, right behind enju. rentaro jumps back and tina gets her rifle ready. enju instantly notices tina getting her rifle and looks behind her, what she sees is a man in a uniform.

tina: who the hell are you and how did you get in here?

Q: i am Q from the Q continum and i would like to ask the three of you if you three would like to play a little game?

enju: a game for a complete stranger who somehow teleported himself into our dining room?

rentaro: enju let me handle this...

rentaro walks up to Q and tells him to go to the living room and wait for him there. Q doesn't agree and instead teleports the three to the bridge of the USS Voyager.

the bridge is so packed that it was hard to even get to the consoles.

tuvok: well, it seems we got a packed house as what you humans would call it.

harry: well im sitting here against the console and some of these people i don't know how they are even doing some of the stuff...

Q appears with a bright smile

Q: ok now that everyones here, lets begin the game.

with a snap of his fingers a huge fleet of borg and iconian ships appears in front of Voyager...

janeway: Q what the hell are you doing?

Q: lets see this is level 1, how can voyager defend again a fleet of both borg cubes and iconian dreadnoughts?

end of chapter and to be continued in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: goku and vegeta vs the borg

chapter 2: goku and vegeta versus the borg

janeway looks at Q with a serious look and asks

janeway: ok Q the hell are you trying to do? is this one of those damn trials you put picard through, or is this something new of you?

Q: well the game is a battle of universes, so don't be alarmed because if you succeed you get to have some knowledge of each universe that you haven't known before.

goku: this looks easy!

vegeta: for once i agree with karrkot, this looks too easy!

goku: then lets get them!

as soon a goku said that he put his hand on vegeta and instant transmissioned to space where the borg are quicky closing in on voyager. goku and vegeta go super sayian right outside voyagers hull, quaking the ship with a amount of power there is.

janeway looks on as the two sayians shoot energy at every borg cube but it seems like their energy blasts aren't doing too much damage to the borg cubes. as soon as goku realizes this he goes super sayian blue and vegeta follows in formation.

lucy: woah, the ships shaking badly now!

janeway looks on at natsu who looks like hes getting sick, gajeel following suit...

gidarts: yeah thats natsu for you...

wendy: um janeway, does this spaceship have a clinic?

janeway: yeah tuvok take natsu wendy and gajeel to sickbay and harry show everyone here their quarters, since this contest of Q's i imagine is gonna drag on lets give everyone some living quarters

before harry could gather everyone a explosion is seen on the main viewer, then one by one, the borg ships are destroyed. the iconian dreadnoughts however start to back off. as soon as goku and vegeta get back in voyager, the iconian dreadnoughts warp to voyagers position and then start firing on voyager. one of the consoles blows and sends lucy backwards and then main power is knocked offline. the iconians board voyager but soon realize the amount trouble they got in when they see enju, rentaro, grey, erza, and everyone else start getting out the various powers they have. the iconians get their asses handed to them and then retreat afterwards. Q appeared afterwards, giving a slow clap then saying

Q: very good! now i will give a few days rest so voyager can get repaired and everyone can rest up and janeway, i recommend you let some of the wizards help with some repairs.

Q disappears, leaving janeway with questions of great number.

end of chapter 2, chapter 3 will be here soon.


	3. Chapter 3: damage report

chapter 3: damage report and the natsu/lucy food fight in the mess.

janeway said in a very loud voice

janeway: REPORT!

ensign kim: multiple hull breaches, main power is offline and emergency backups are only able to keep the computer, life support systems and lights up for 48 hours at most.

enju: rentaro what are they talking about?

natsu: hey lets see to those hull breaches, then getting the "main power" thing online.

rentaro: and how the fuck would you know anything about fixing hull breaches?

goku: well do you know how to fix a hull breach rentaro?

rentaro: well... i... uh...

janeway interrupts

janeway: ENOUGH! first these damn people, then Q, then the fucking borg and damn iconians for fucks sake and now this? my damn ship is fucking crippled in the delta quartant and you damn people have no idea how serious that can be! i am going to my quarters for some rest and maybe to wrap my head around the shit show going on in front of me... tuvok you have the bridge.

tuvok: yes sir.

lucy: wait a minute how serious can it be tuvok?

tuvok: very serious, if a hostle ship detects us, then basically everyone here wouldn't know about it.

kim: yeah that pretty much sums it all up. Q did say to uiltize the wizards' help in this matter, maybe they could help?

tuvok: Q did say that but lets not forget the many times the Q's have lead picard to do things you would think wouldn't be possible. although i am not against the idea ensign it also could be a way Q is leading voyager away from its current mission.

kim: well maybe Q has had a recent change of heart? either way you know as well as i do tuvok that we would need every person we can get since we are short staffed.

tuvok: possibility but what if this is another one of Q's tests on humanity?

kim: you're right but what if Q wants us to make the desction to not have the wizards help? wouldn't we fail the test?

tuvok: good point ensign. alright the wizards can help out but it wouldn't be without a star fleet officer present with each wizard.

lucy: thats good.

natsu: yeah i guess.

lucy: why whats the matter?

natsu: my brain hurts from all this shit thats been going on...

rentaro: natsu you're not the only one. but why did this Q person want us? all i am is a civilian security agent who fights gastrea for a living.

tuvok: curious... what are the gastrea rentaro?

rentaro: well its a virus that heavy mutates the human genes and makes the human turn into giant bug-like creatures that usually has the potential to infect other people. there is 5 stages of the virus. stage 1 consists of a usual infector stage 2-

tuvok interrupts

tuvok: rentaro can you make a full report on these gastrea?

tuvok hands rentaro a PADD

rentaro: yes mr. tuvok.

rentaro bows

kim: lets find the three of you quarters for now ok?

rentaro: yeah that is a good idea.

tuvok: i expect that report by 1800 tomorrow. for now, get some rest.

rentaro: ok, cmon enju and tina.

enju and tina: ok!

kim: its a good thing the turbolifts still work.

turbolift doors close from the bridge. lucys stomach grumbles

natsu: haha lucy wants some food right?

lucy: yeah im getting a little hungry, tuvok is there a place to eat?

tuvok: mess hall. paris can you lead the ms and her boyfriend to the mess hall?

paris: yes sir!

lucy: he is not my boyfriend.

happy: yeah he is her boyfriend.

lucy: SHUT IT CAT!

as lucy says that she hits happy and sends him flying into a console. natsu then laughs a little then sees to happy.

tuvok: while you're at it take happy to sickbay paris.

paris: not gonna lie but lucy and natsu sure do act like a old married couple.

lucy: why you!

natsu restrains lucy before she ended up knocking litent paris out.

natsu: lucy calm the fuck down!

lucy: let me go natsu!

natsu: clam down first!

tuvok: ENOUGH! when janeway isn't on the bridge i am in charge so both of you had better get in the turbolift before i have security send the both of you to the brig!

natsu and lucy heed tuvoks warning and run to the turbolift.

meanwhile in janeways quarters. as she is sleeping something wakes her up.

janeway: man i need a coffee.

janeway walks up to the replicator

janeway: coffee, black.

replicator synthesizes janeways coffee. janeway picks up her coffee and turns to the bed where she sees Q laying in her bed.

Q: still trying to warp your little simple minded brain around what is going on are we?

janeway: Q what is this game you're playing? is this a test or is it all something more?

Q: the tests were over decades ago. this is just a little game that i have set to allow for some fun to happen. a little fun doesn't hurt anyone.

janeway: maybe try sticking to playing with micro orgasisms for now because i ain't in a mood for games at the current time. besides this game almost destroyed my ship so if you wouldn't mind i need my beauty sleep.

Q: aww... well the continum doesn't mind at all.

janeway: what do you mean Q?

Q explains to janeway why the game is like this.

janeway: so that explains it all, kinda like the war games star fleet has every once in a while to test everyones combat abilities.

Q: so wanna make a little wager?

janeway: wouldn't that be against the rules?

Q: not if its with a Q.

janeway sighs and flops down on the bed...

janeway: what bet do you have in mind?

Q: i bet by the end of this game you will wish you had at least half of the abilities each

team has.

janeway: ok and if i win, you have to agree to more safer games for the federation and to get permission from star fleet.

Q: if i win i get to have more fun right?

janeway: sure.

Q: ok then its settled!

meanwhile back in the officers mess, natsu and lucy are chowing down on neelix's food.

natsu: wow neelix, these worms are good!

lucy: yeah i bet...

natsu: they're so good that im starting to feel all fired up!

neelix: its said that kahless the unforgetable ate gagh every day intill the day he died.

lucy: who is kahless?

natsu: who cares! now i feel fired up!

neelix: calm down natsu... we don't want a mess in the mess hall...

out of nowhere, lucy replicated a plate of fried chicken and threw it at natsu. neelix surprised

at how fast lucy was able to replicate the food and throw it at natsu jokingly says

neelix: if there ever was a food fighting competion you would win it hands down.

lucy embarrassed by neelix's joke relicates another dish and threw it at neelix.

natsu: yeah now it looks like lucy is fired up as well! alright!

lucy: bring it natsu! its time you got taught some fucking table manners!

meanwhile in sickbay

wendy: so kes the crew just calls that thing "the doctor"?

kes: well he is the ships EMH but i do agree he does need a name...

EMH: while you two have been busy talking ive found a way to-

tom paris comes in and interrupts the EMH while carrying happy

wendy: HAPPY! the hell happened?

EMH: stand aside wendy...

wendy: no let me heal him!

EMH: kissing his booboos aren't gonna heal him...

wendy starts to power up a skydragon roar when paris says

paris: wait doctor, let wendy heal him.

EMH: and why should i do that?

paris: because that is no ordinary cat! the cat is from another demention!

EMH: like from fuildic space or the terran universe?

paris: neither one...

EMH: oh! so these are the people ive heard the crew say that Q brought onboard...

meanwhile in the dragon ball quarters

chichi: goku don't eat up these peoples rations!

goku: i can't help it chichi...

bulma: the showers free

vegeta: im next!

gohan: vidal aren't you gonna try this? the crew calls it klingon gagh.

vidal: fuck no, it looks gross!

goku: goddamn this romulan ale... now i *hic* am sooo wasted! *hic*

chichi: jesus christ goku... wait i seen goku hold his liquor countless times! what the hell is in that ale? bulma any ideas?

bulma: computer what ingredents are in romulan ale?

computer: unknown

bulma: what? you mean to tell me the replicator gave goku some unknown substance?

computer: please specify.

bulma: damn.

meanwhile back in the mess hall. after a hour of throwing food at each other and making the mess hall look like a mess (no pun intended) the crew is finally able to get main power online and the emergency lights goes off and the main lights come back on.

natsu: finally! lucy want to stop for a-

before finishing his sentence, natsu starts to smell the scents of the officers coming in.

torres: what the hell?

lucy: yeah we kinda got a little carried away...

seven of nine: yeah a little too carried away?

natsu: oh it was a big food war!

lucy: HEY! don't think of our little food fight as a overrated food war!

janeway: well since it looks like the place needs cleaning i think neelix can take a break from cooking and you two will cook and clean the dishes for the rest of the week.

natsu: aw man!

lucy: well you did start it!

natsu: that is a outright lie and you know it!

gray: hahaha!

erza: you two i swear when we get back to the guild i will personally kick both of your asses!

natsu and lucy: oh no... we are sorry...

janeway: then clean this place up and i don't want to see a stain anywhere and you will see to cleaning the warp exhaust and the whole ship and then you will cook food for the crew. neelix you take a break from cooking for now.

neelix: yes ma'am!

computer: red alert! all hands to battlestations!

janeway: and just when i was going to get my morning coffee! ill be on the bridge...

back on the bridge

tuvok: how many ships are there mister kim?

kim: if these readings are correct... over 1000 ships from the borg and the iconians!

tuvok: we must retreat. we cannot face that many even with the sayians.

janeway arrives

janeway: whats going on?

tuvok: we detected approx. 1000 ships heading for our direction sir.

janeway: is the warp core online?

kim: torres said it would be another 3 hours till we can have warp drive.

janeway: damn...

kim: we do have impulse power so if we put all power to the impulse drive we can get some distence from the fleet.

janeway: lets get some distence and have goku and vegeta on standby.

kim: we could use the shuttles and have the wizards board the borg ships while the sayians attack the iconians

janeway: that could work... even though two of them made a mess of the mess hall this is basically a no-win senario

kim: so that do you think captain?

janeway: yeah that strategy might work... tuvok thoughts?

tuvok: while it is possible it could work, the risk of the wizards being borg drones themselves is a good measure since they would have no idea what they would be facing.

janeway: the risk is a good measure but lets take it! tuvok get engineering to modify the shuttles and have the wizards take off in the shuttles kim your with me.

kim: yes sir.

to be continued in chapter 4: fairy tail vs the borg and the sayians vs the iconians!


End file.
